Nilpnt
Officially the FREEWILLED STATE AND WORKERS NATIONAL SOCIALIST ORDER OF NILPNT. Nilpnt is a diverse nation consisting mainly of Scandinavian 58.3%, Slavic 22.9%, German 13.4%, African 3.2%, and other 2.2%, Religiously Atheist or Agnostic effectively makes up 79.4% of the population, followed by Russian orthadox 11.5%, Islam 6.1% and Other 3%. (note that scientology is not considered a religion by the goverment). Motto= To Loaylty, from Unity, through Struggle. languages= Russian 69.4%, Finnish 25.9, Other 4.7% capital= Hilfinger (judicial), Killentak (State executive), Flokentalk (Legislative), Vilentive (economic), Tustave (Peoples executive), military headquaters is unknown. population= 165 million working class (2007 est) 30 Million senior citizens (2007 est) 42 million infants, children,teens (2007 est) Infant mortailty rate= 7/1000 Birth/Death Ratio= 3/2 currency= States= State dollar, Peoples= State credit. Anthem= To the better tomorrow World Census description he Nex of Nilpnt is a colossal, socially progressive nation, ruled by High Sanctor Skorian Ev with an even hand, and notable for its keen interest in outer space. Its hard-nosed population of 8.424 billion have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, corrupt government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Law & Order, Defence, and Healthcare. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Levo'Om. The average income tax rate is 97%. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, followed by Automobile Manufacturing and Uranium Mining. The government is using tax revenues to provide jobs for the poor, citizens are permitted to carry concealed handguns, an enfeebled opposition party spends most of its time simply trying to stay on the ballot, and anti-government political posters adorn every building like wallpaper. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Nilpnt's national animal is the Sinora Ne, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation, and its currency is the Lucia. Nilpnt is ranked 22nd in A Socialist Paradise and 86,670th in the world for Best Weather. History (1458 to present) The earliest record of Nilpnt begins in the year 1458 with a peasant named Vlamdimr Allochka from tsarist Russia murdering his lord and declared his land "The Free Nel Punt", The Russian military responded, captured, and exacuted him, but the idea still lived and many people within the region believed that one day they would have their own nation. When Peter the Great took power in Russia in 1696 the "Nel Punt Militia" was nearly exterminated in an attempt to keep Russia united, they then(militia) decided to go underground, without any real income or a trained military their fight was over, when Peter declared war on Sweden the Militia secretly hid behind the lines collecting all weapons and munitions they could, in 1703 or what many call the year of sorrow the Nel Punt Militia tried to seize the seat of power, but failed because of loayalists to the throne Peter, the leaders and 258 people were exacuted and their bodies hanged as a warning. After Peters death and his wifes soon after the chaos that followed gave the Militia the time to steal great amounts of money from the tsars to train its forces and aquire military equipment, in 1741 Elizabeth of Russia was throned and at an unknown year the Militia tried to lead another coup, but once again was beat, but no one was caught or exacuted, it is thought that most fled to Prussia or The Holy Roman Empire. When Peter III took power the militia tried going diplomatic, but the diplomats that arrived were tortured and killed for treason, using his unpopularity against him the Militia recruited thousands on Men, Wemon and even Children under its wing, when Catherine II seized the throne the militia went underground until 1916 when Bolshevik support was high the newly formed "Northern Guard" was involved, hoping for independance, after the coup the newly formed republic of Nelpunt began, but in 1920 the Red Guard invaded and seized the new-born nation, which once again forced the Northern Guard in to underground, when the white guard came to their nation for assistance they captured and traded them over to the Red Guard in return for military equipment to "protect their area from whites" but the real reason behind this was to prepare for revolution, that revolution never came. In 1991 with the collapse of the Soviet Union the Nation of Nilpnt was finally born, but with no income the people of the new-born nation began to resent the goverment because of its un-willingness to help its Impovershed nation(74.3% of the population). Revolution. Reform, and Retribution ---- Revolution On May 2nd, 1992 a division the Northern Guard was patrolling near the capital city of Hilfinger when it was ambushed by men wearing black military uniforms, they retained all but one and gave him a message for his superiors, "To Loyalty, From Unity, Through Struggle", this was the birth of the F.S.W.N.S aka the First Won Son, a revolutionary socialist movement that moved from the depsotisim of the old goverment toward the new socialist order that it would become, within weeks they had control of over 60% of the nation, when Lord Joseph Kaznek deployed the Northern Guard 90%+ of the ranks defected, this ensured the victory for The First Won Son, within 24 hours Timothy Jacks was in full control of the goverment. Reform Economic and Political The first reforms to take effect was the Civil Freedom and Liberty Act this ensured the rights of all people within the nation, and effectivaly made all people living within Nilpnt citizens, the 2nd reform was the Wokers Rights act of Nilpnt this gave the national workers the basic rights of equal work for equal pay, and established the State Unions within the nation. In 1993 the State Council passed the National Reclaimation Act which effectivally created both the State Goverment and the Peoples Goverment, by mid 1993 all of the nations buisness that effectivally employed over 200 people and/or had over 5 stores nationally were seized by the goverment, this was allowed by the Nilpntian Constitution and to get a hold of the high un-employment rates (27.8%) the Peoples Goverment created multiple corporations that produced many of the basic needed goods, as of 1995 these reforms has dramitaclly reduced the poverty and un-employment rates to meerly 8% poverty, 3% un-employment, as the loyalists to the ex-premier began to act violently the State Council and Peoples Council passed the resolution Peoples Act for Peace, harmony And Unity, this also passed the national referendum, though some speculation is abound that the votes actully approved it, this transformed the goverment from 1 branch to 2 branches, each with its own duties and jobs, the Peoples Goverment was created and is a limited democracy and the State Goverment changed from Direct Democracy toward a Constitutional Dictatorship, Social Reform In 1994 the goverment declared that all farms are now state run, paid for by the goverment this made food prices drop a large amount, soon the goverment put a limit on how much food can be bought per person, this was to combat inflation prices on food, in 1993 the nations first hydro power plant was finished, reducing the dependance on imported power from the Russian Federation, and in 1999 3 more were built, making the nation self sufficient with power with plenty to export, making power free to all, in 1994, 6 BN350 desalination plants were constructed with the help of Russian work crews, this made adequate fresh-water for the nations populace and produced enough for the goverment to make it free for all, the sewage system of Nilpnt was unfit for use and as of 1996 the Russian Federation and Finish construction crews provided the major cities with a sufficent sewage system, though the small rural towns are either still under construction or will be in the future. The Infastructure of the nation was very underdeveloped, causing health, social, and criminal problems, with foreing aid from PRC, and The U.S the infastructure as of 2006 was at an suitable level for the national populace. The Nilpntian health care system was extremely underfunded, with thousands of people dying from otherwise cureable diseases, in 1993 the Grand Leader Timothy Jacks appealed to the United Nations for humanitarian aid to re-vamp it's healthcare system, nearly 2 months later The E.U and the U.S sent over nearly 89 million dollars in equipment, nearly 3000 trainers, and nearly 67 million dollars for the purchase of medicines and other medicinal items, under the consitution healthcare is free to all, abortion is legal but at such a high cost nearly no one but the rich can afford it. The education system is free to all and the national literacy rate is 98.9% of the population and is rising, it has the 2nd best education system of the entire CIS, after Russia, college is free to those who make less than $40,000 yearly. Retribution Those that were in power in the last goverment did not go unpunished, in 1993 the top 6 in line for Premiership were found guilty of crimes against humanity and exacuted in the public square now known as bloody square, the next 4 inline were imprisioned from sentences of 10 years to life, and 3 corporation ceo's were exacuted for crimes against the people, though the U.S denied any cooperation it is speculated that the CIA helped with the capture the ex-Premier and his top secretaries while the Russian Spetnaz is thought to have helped to assassinate throughout the national revolution. ---- Economy The economy of Nilpnt is based on making Military arms(it is self sufficent), it exports these arms to both other nations and Freedom Fighters, this effectivelly makes up an est. 52% of all the economic income and employs an est. 38% of the population, The nation also mines and exports uranium this effectivelly makes up an est. of 22% of the economy and employs an est. 34%, Retail makes up an est. 13% of the economy and employs an est. of 15%, exportation of High THC content marijuana makes up an est. 2% and employs an est. of 2% the other 11% of the economy is based on Ship Building, fishing, agriculture, chemicals, macheniry, petroleum, and eletronics this employs an est. of 8%, with the 3% un-employed. Tax Rate= 80% of PCI(14400$) PCI= 18000$ Military ---- See Military of Nilpnt Category:Nilpnt Category:2012 disestablishments Category:Former nations of significant size